The interview
by csi gsr freak
Summary: Kim and Bobby have their lunch interrupted to be interviewed.


THIS IS A FAKE INTERVIEW WITH BOBBY CAFFEY AND KIM ZAMBRANO! IT IS NOT REAL!!!!!!!! I do not own the characters being interviewed, just the reporter. Summary: Kim and Bobby get their lunch interrupted to be interviewed. While being interviewed, B.C. is Bobby and K.Z. is Kim.  
  
Kim, Bobby, and Jimmy were sitting at the table in the "dining area" and laughing about Kim's impression of a girl who had stopped her and Bobby the other day to ask for Bobby's phone number and name. "I am so serious. The girl was all over him and he was completely mute or something." Said Kim, through a serious of breakouts of laughter.  
  
"Man, you have to be so lucky to have women stop you on the street and ask for your phone number before they even know your name." Said Jimmy in an awed voice.  
  
"Seriously man, it gets a little weird sometimes when they just start a conversation on their cell phone to look impressive, but then the phone rings.  
  
All of a sudden, a strange woman walked in, escorted by the boss. Kim's jaw dropped after the woman spoke. "My name is Margaret Johansson and I work for the Yorkly magazine. I interview New York workers and put it in our magazine. We would like to interview the two paramedics named Roberto Caffey," At Bobby's last name, she stuttered slightly, but finally got it right. She also does this to Kim's last name. "And Kimberly Zambrano."  
  
"Actually, we prefer Kim and Bobby, thanks." Said Kim in a sarcastically girly voice, almost identical to the reporters.  
  
"Well, isn't that just peachy?" Said Ms. Johansson.  
  
Kim glared at the woman in a way that said "The guy is mine, don't go near him/ why did they send some stuck up reporter?" Bobby, fortunately saw this and grabbed her arm. "Don't do it, Kimmy."  
  
"Fine. What is it exactly that you interrupted our lunch for?"  
  
"For an interview with two of New York's finest."  
  
"Fine. Shall we sit down? Jimmy, could you please leave?"  
  
"Actually, I think I'll stay. This ought to be very interesting."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, but agreed. "Won't you sit down Ms.?"  
  
"JOHANSSON." She yelled. Bobby flinched. Kim got a look on her face that clearly stated her want to be alone in a room with this woman for five minutes.  
  
The reporter sat down and arranged a tape recorder, a typewriter, and some paper and pencils.  
  
"So, how long have the two of you been working here?"  
  
B.C.: Almost about eight years. In about two months, I think.  
  
"Have you two ever been in a relationship together?"  
  
K.Z.: Not that that is any of your business, but yes we have. It didn't work out.  
  
"Who ended it?"  
  
B.C.: Um. she did.  
  
"Have either of you ever been married?"  
  
K.Z.: I have. I have a son from that marriage.  
  
"Who is the husband?"  
  
K.Z.: There isn't one. At least, not anymore. We got divorced. But he's name is Jimmy Doherty.  
  
"Have you ever been married, Bobby?"  
  
B.C.: Nope, and I have never been engaged either.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
B.C. I guess I haven't found the right woman yet.  
  
"How will you know if she is the right woman?"  
  
B.C. That's the best part. she could be right under my nose, but I never notice till that one fatal day that we meet.  
  
"How do you like your job?"  
  
K.Z. It has it's up's and it's downs, but I enjoy it a lot. It can be pretty awkward being the only female when Alex Taylor takes the day off.  
  
B.C. It's kinda stressful at points, but it's good. We make some new friends and some new enemies. But I like it a lot.  
  
"What are some hobbies of you all's?"  
  
B.C. I like reading, sports, working out at the gym, and teaching my mom how to dance Salsa. K.Z. Working out, mostly boxing, collecting, and fooling around with my son, Joey.  
  
"Do you consider your job to be dangerous?"  
  
K.Z. (laughs) Not really. I mean, sometimes it can be, but most of the time it's just normal. B.C. Not much, but we have had a gun at our heads once or twice.  
  
"Do you enjoy working together?"  
  
Both: Oh yeah, it's great.  
  
"Did you or do you have awkward moments after breaking up?"  
  
K.Z. Maybe the week after, but we were both over it pretty quick. At least, I think I was. You can never be all that sure if your over someone.  
  
B.C. We like to keep a pretty strong bond between us. K.Z. It's kind of a brother-sister relationship now. I can be a whiny, annoying "little sister" sometimes and he can be the pain in the butt brother I never had. But usually we're pretty close.  
  
"Do you enjoy hanging out with Kim's son and Kim, Bobby?"  
  
B.C. Oh yeah. But it gets pretty weird with her sometimes. Her son stuck a marble up his nose one time while I was watching him. K.Z. He did not.  
  
"Do you two like to hang out and have fun after work?" B.C. Yeah, like I said. We went on a two-day car trip once. That was fun. K.Z. Yeah, I mean we're more like friends than partners. Well, friends that happen to work together. We love to go to a restaurant. Just all of a sudden call each other, (pretends to have a phone in hand and talks into it) and just say 'Hey, how about lunch or something?' and it's like whatever. (Bobby laughs and smiles)  
  
"well, that's all of it. Thanks very much. You'll be sent a free issue of the magazine this goes in. But I'll have to follow you and get pictures of the two of you at work today."  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think. Make more, only different people. Don't do another It stank, never do this kind of thing again. 


End file.
